<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How (Not) to Meet Your Son's Boyfriend by fifteenminutesoffame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640631">How (Not) to Meet Your Son's Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteenminutesoffame/pseuds/fifteenminutesoffame'>fifteenminutesoffame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sunshine Luke Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteenminutesoffame/pseuds/fifteenminutesoffame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re blocking the sunlight,” Obi-Wan chides, cast in shadow from Anakin’s hovering, his eyes still closed. </p>
<p>“Will you pay attention?” Anakin snaps. “Luke has made me a grandfather.”</p>
<p>----------------<br/>Anakin just wanted to see why his son felt so happy. Instead, in typical Skywalker fashion, he finds out about his son's secret boyfriend and completely misunderstands everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1782</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How (Not) to Meet Your Son's Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written based on the following request from Tumblr user luzmyway:</p>
<p>"I'm stuck on very protective #dad vader (ghost or real if in the plot he never turns and is alive and well) when he finds out his boy is smitten"</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin is minding his own business, basking in the feeling of truly being one with the Force, when he feels the warm brush of joy dance across his son’s end of the bond. </p>
<p>He never would have imagined that his <em>death</em> would have been the best thing for his relationship with Luke, but since the day he died their bond has been much stronger than it ever was. Anakin can feel him even when they aren’t on the same spiritual plane - a constant, warm presence in the back of his mind. Now, it sparks brightly with glee and mirth, bringing a wide smile to Anakin’s face; it’s always comforting to know that his son is happy in the safer, sounder galaxy that he forged from himself. </p>
<p> Luke continues to be a blessing that he doesn’t deserve; his forgiveness and love apparently knows no bounds, as he remains insistent that the dichotomy between Darth Vader and his father, Anakin Skywalker, is very real and very defined. Obi-Wan often speculates that he gets this from his mother, a sentiment which Anakin agrees with whole-heartedly. Nothing so pure as Luke’s spirit could have been born from him. </p>
<p>After all of the havoc he wreaked on the galaxy, it’s doubtful that he’s at all deserving of Luke’s unconditional love; regardless, Anakin is still indulgent enough to accept Luke’s invitations to visit. He does so often, basking in his son’s light as they discuss things as trivial and fun as podracing - he couldn’t help but lightly brag about being the only human to win the Boonta Eve Classic, if only to see the amazement and delight in Luke’s wide-eyed expression - or as dire as the many dangers that Luke might encounter while founding a new and improved Jedi order.</p>
<p>Oftentimes, Anakin will visit his son from afar, just to check in and ensure his continued wellbeing. He’s not sure if Luke can feel that he’s near on these occasions, but he’s never discouraged it. </p>
<p>As his bond with Luke radiates more warmth and joy, Anakin can’t resist going to watch over him, if only to enjoy seeing his son’s happiness first hand. He closes his eyes, extending his reach within the Force. It sings back to him, moving fluidly under his command. Anakin immerses himself in the Force so deeply that he can’t tell when he ends and the rest of the vast, lively galaxy begins. </p>
<p>When he reemerges, he can hear the soft bustling of wildlife all around him. He opens his eyes, gasping softly at the sight that greets him. Anakin stands,  glowing a light, transparent blue, under a canopy of leaves from the Nubian trees that border an open meadow. The rolling, green hills of Naboo are as flowery and lush as they were over twenty years ago; it’s as if he’s stepped back in time. He wrestles with his yearning for Padme, wishing for a universe where they got to build their family here. For all that he wishes she were here with him, he honestly doesn’t even know what he would say to Padme after all he put her and their babies through. Sometimes, when Anakin misses her so much that it becomes painful, the Force whispers to him, reassuring and promising. He’s certain that when the time comes, he’ll be able to pass on through the Force, bound for whatever comes next, as many of the other Jedi already have. For now, though, Anakin can’t fathom leaving behind Luke and Obi-Wan. </p>
<p>Anakin adjusts to the ever-beautiful sight of Naboo, releasing his grief discreetly into the Force, as to not alert his son, who still sparkles with enthusiastic joy. His sadness abates, ebbing away for deep affection as he finally spots Luke. His son is partially obstructed by the wildflowers and long grass, sitting contentedly in the meadow just ten yards in front of him. His golden hair glints in the Nubian sunlight. He sits amid the flowers, legs stretched out in front of him, his arms propping him up. His back is facing Anakin, so he can only see that Luke’s head is tilted downwards, as if he’s looking at his lap. </p>
<p>This is how Luke should have grown up, rejoicing in the warmth of Naboo rather than working away in the oppressive Tatooine heat. The familiar feeling of regret pangs in Anakin’s heart. </p>
<p>Their bond vibrates with happiness as Luke’s body shakes with laughter, his narrow shoulders rising and falling. Curiosity sears through Anakin, but he doesn’t dare walk out into the open meadow to see what’s garnering Luke’s attention. He doesn’t want to disturb his son, and revealing himself now seems like a surefire way to disrupt whatever peace Luke is enjoying.</p>
<p>He’s not waiting long until a tall figure approaches in the distance. As it nears, Anakin registers with distant surprise that it’s a Mandalorian. It’s impossible to discern much else about this person; they’re clad from head to toe in protective, beskar armor, silver helmet reflecting sunlight. From the height and broad build, Anakin is willing to wager that it’s a human man who adorns the armor. He stiffens, his breath catching, as he realizes that he’s headed straight for Luke. Mandalorians have always been fearsome warriors, and while Anakin has faith in Luke’s skills, he’d rather not have him risk injury at all. Just as he’s about to storm out into the meadow, preparing to warn his son of the impending foe, Luke’s head jerks up, registering the close proximity of another person. </p>
<p>To Anakin’s confusion, affection radiates along their bond as strongly as ever. The potency of Luke’s fondness for this person is startling. The Mandalorian walks right up to where he’s settled amidst the grass, and to his disbelief, Luke doesn’t even bother to stand up. Anakin is still positioned behind Luke, so he can’t see his expression, but his son’s actions are clear enough to reveal the nature of this relationship. He stretches both arms in the air towards the Mandalorian, grasping imploringly at air, indicating that he wants him to come closer. When the man obeys, Luke grasps one of his hands. </p>
<p><em>‘Ah’,</em> Anakin thinks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. <em>‘A secret boyfriend.’</em> Well, he can’t say that he wasn’t up to similar hijinks at Luke’s age; although, at least he didn’t choose someone quite so <em>lethal</em>. </p>
<p>“How did it go?” he hears Luke ask, watching him squeeze down on the man’s leather covered hand. </p>
<p>The Mandalorian sighs, his harsh exhale hissing out with the slightly mechanical edge that is often accompanied with a modulator. “We got a false tip. No luck.” </p>
<p>A tip? What could Luke be looking for in Naboo?</p>
<p>Luke makes a sympathetic noise. “There’s still a few other leads we can follow,” he says optimistically. </p>
<p>The Mandalorian hums noncommittally, clearly distracted. He walks absentmindedly to Luke’s right, looking out at the field. </p>
<p>“Too bad,” Luke continues, not sounding at all distraught by what seems to be a failed mission. “I guess we’re just gonna have to sit in this beautiful field and endure the perfect weather while we think of a new plan.”</p>
<p> Luke’s face is turned now so that he’s looking into the Mandalorian’s helmet, just enough so that Anakin can see the side of it. His son’s eyes sparkle with happiness, and he watches his lips quirk with a mischievous smile just before Luke suddenly pulls hard enough on the Mandalorian’s arm so that he thuds into the grass next to him with a surprised ‘oof’. The man makes an indignant noise as he sits back up, looking with vague exasperation at Luke, who lays laughing in the grass. Anakin’s never heard his son laugh like this - full, stomach laughs that are so genuine that the atmosphere warms around him. </p>
<p>Well. He can’t pretend that he’s pleased that Luke never mentioned having a boyfriend, but at least he’s happy, finally getting a chance to enjoy his youth. </p>
<p>Anakin decides to melt back into the Force, promising himself that he’ll have the time to interrogate Luke later. He was young and in love once too, and he knows all about what young, loving couples get up to in their spare time; he might not be a Sith Lord anymore, but he’ll be none too pleased if he has to watch this Mandalorian defile his son. </p>
<p>Just as he closes his eyes, ready to return to Obi-Wan and complain about Luke’s new partner, he hears a child’s coo. Bemused, he startles, looking for the source of the noise, only to see his son and the Mandalorian sitting together so that their arms rub, cradling something between them. Whatever it is is covered entirely by their bodies and the tall grass, but as he hears another coo, followed by a childish babble, Anakin recognizes the sounds of a baby. </p>
<p>Now that it’s captured his attention, he wonders how he didn’t notice the new, shining presence in the Force. It’s ripe with talent and potential, and strangely familiar. Anakin can’t quite place it until his attention is drawn back to Luke, who’s now leaning his head against a beskar covered shoulder, and then it hits him like a blaster shot to the face. </p>
<p>This child’s presence in the Force is extremely similar to Luke’s. In fact, it feels as though it’s <em>connected</em> to Luke’s.</p>
<p>Shock rattles Anakin so deeply that he loses control over the Force, his concentration on projecting himself shattering. He can feel himself slipping back into the Force. Luke immediately feels the ripples that his panic sends over their bond, quickly twisting around, searching the perimeter of the trees and finally locking on Anakin. Luke is clearly alarmed, his eyebrows furrowing over his blue eyes as he stands, hesitantly stepping towards Anakin. The Mandalorian is quick on his feet, already hiding the baby in the grass and reaching for his blaster. </p>
<p>Anakin hears a confused “Father?”, before he disappears back into the Force. <br/>------------------- <br/>Anakin starts frantically searching for Obi-Wan as soon as he resurfaces to the spiritual plane. This strange, in-between place often changes appearance; today, it manifests in a flat, grassy, sunny planet, with little shrubbery. They don’t know much about this place, but they’ve also never questioned it. The Force binds together <em>all</em> living things; of course it could never be embodied by one, stagnant appearance. </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin calls out, running across the flat ground, grass and dirt reaching as far as he can see. Finally, he spots his master sitting on the ground with his legs folded, hands facing palm-up in a meditative stance. “Obi-Wan!”</p>
<p>The lousy sleemo doesn’t even bother to open his eyes as Anakin rushes over to him, completely unfazed by his panic. He doesn’t respond until Anakin is standing directly over him. </p>
<p>“You’re blocking the sunlight,” Obi-Wan chides, cast in shadow from Anakin’s hovering, his eyes still closed. </p>
<p>“Will you pay attention?” Anakin snaps. “Luke has made me a grandfather.”</p>
<p>To his chagrin, Obi-Wan just sighs, opening his eyes with an exhausted sigh. He looks up at Anakin with the exasperated expression that he’s been delivering for decades. “Sit,” he finally says, motioning to a spot in the grass in front of him.</p>
<p>Grumbling, Anakin obeys. Even after all they’ve been through, his master never fails to make him feel like he’s a padawan again. </p>
<p>Once he’s seated, Obi-Wan continues. “And how do you presume Luke has had a baby, without either of us knowing, without any interest in the female sex, and without the proper <em>utilities</em> to birth one himself?”</p>
<p>Anakin glares. “I know the facts of life, Master. I don’t know how, but there was a child that was his, I felt it.”</p>
<p>“You felt it?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raise. “If you were close enough to feel it, why didn’t you just ask Luke?”</p>
<p>“I panicked and left.”</p>
<p> Obi-Wan shoots him an incredibly unimpressed look. </p>
<p>“You try discovering that you have a secret grandchild and a Mandalorian son-in-law all at once and see how you react!” Anakin shoots back defensively, folding his arms across his chest. </p>
<p>“‘A Mandalorian son-in-law?!’” Obi-Wan leans forward in disbelief, his eyebrows raised and his eyes large. His mouth moves to start three different sentences before he sighs in defeat. “Anakin, enough. Tell me exactly what happened.”</p>
<p>Anakin relays the scene that he witnessed on Naboo, detailing everything from the playfully romantic exchanges between his son and the Mandalorian, to the odd comment about receiving a bad tip, ending with the discovery of his grandchild. </p>
<p>“A baby, Obi-Wan, can you believe that?!” he asks with rising frustration and panic. “Luke is practically a baby and he’s already having kids! And he didn’t even tell me!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raises his hand, stopping the oncoming rant in its tracks. He briefly closes his eyes while Anakin waits impatiently. Finally, he checks back into the conversation, looking exhausted. </p>
<p>“Are you saying that you didn’t even see the child?”</p>
<p>Anakin thinks for a moment. “No, I was at a bad angle.”</p>
<p>“Then how can you be so sure that it was Luke’s child, and not his companion’s?” he asks, deliberately slow. </p>
<p>“I told you,” Anakin starts impatiently, “it felt like Luke! That child was strong in the Force.”</p>
<p>“And since when does one have to be a Skywalker to have significant potential in the Force?” Obi-Wan asks, eyebrows raised, daring him to continue. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant,” he snaps. “I felt Luke’s connection with it. It touched the Force just as he does.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan actually rolls his eyes in response to that.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin demands, feeling slow. Out of everyone he’s in contact with (which, granted, isn’t very many people), Obi-Wan makes him feel the most like the impatient, easily baited young man that he once was. </p>
<p>“Did you forget that Luke is starting a Jedi Order, Anakin? That he might have finally found a padawan?”</p>
<p>The realization hits him hard. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Anakin responds lamely, deflating. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan nods, rolling his eyes again. “‘Oh’, indeed.”</p>
<p>He feels stupid for not considering it before. <em>Of course</em> the baby was a padawan. Luke has been looking for students for ages, but it’s been tough. Parents are, understandably, not willing to entrust their children to a stranger. Many Force sensitives are also still hunted by lingering Imperials, who are seeking malleable power to weaponize. </p>
<p>“He just felt so similar to Luke,” Anakin tries to explain. </p>
<p>“Did you not feel similar to me as a padawan? Are many of the mannerisms you’ve developed when interacting with the Force not a product of my teachings?” Obi-Wan questions rhetorically. </p>
<p>It makes sense, especially considering the youth of the child. It sounded too young to have formed its own sense of the Force, still very reliant on the teachings of a master. </p>
<p>“Why do you think they were in Naboo? The Mandalorian mentioned someone tipping them off about something.”</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighs, “why don’t you just ask your son?” He closes his eyes, clearly trying to dismiss him. </p>
<p>Anakin stands up, straightening his legs as Obi-Wan returns to meditative pose. “Yes, well...thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hums, a small smile on his lips. “Of course, my young padawan. I, also, would be quite distressed at the prospect of having yet another generation of Skywalkers to babysit so soon.”</p>
<p>Anakin scoffs. He tries to think of a snarky remark, but, in all honesty, the thought of being a grandfather this soon is a bit too daunting for him to joke about. </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Anakin can feel Luke’s confusion through their bond all day, but he waits until his presence is isolated before he revists. Both he and his son have some explaining to do, and he would prefer to do it uninterrupted. </p>
<p>Luke is sitting on a bunk in an unfamiliar ship when he materializes. He’s humming under his breath absent-mindedly, leaning down to fiddle with the panel of a blaster, so he doesn’t notice Anakin’s presence until he sits back up to retrieve a spanner from the toolbox next to him. He drops the spanner altogether when he spots his father, emitting a light blue glow in the dark corridor. </p>
<p>“Father!” Luke says excitedly, straightening up. “Are you ok? You left so soon before.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiles fondly at his son, visually sweeping over him. His eyes linger, narrowing on a small, suspicious looking bruise that rests on one of his exposed collarbones. </p>
<p>“Yes, well, you seemed...busy,” he says dryly, clasping his hands in front of him. Luke’s face flushes pink, darkening as he hurries to cover the spot that his ruffled shirt has exposed. His son looks at him sheepishly as he settles, ducking his head. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?”</p>
<p>“How long were you there for?”</p>
<p>“Long enough to discover your secret relationship, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>Luke groans, his face red. “I was going to tell you, I promise. I just…”</p>
<p>Anakin’s brow furrows slightly; his son seems genuinely distressed. More so than he should be, even at having been busted. He sits down on the bunk next to Luke. “What?”</p>
<p>“I was worried,” Luke finally admits, looking embarrassed. “Master Yoda always told me that a Jedi dedicates themselves only to the Force - no relationships allowed.”</p>
<p>Anakin actually laughs at that, throwing his head back. “Luke,” he says amidst the chuckles, “do you honestly think that <em>I</em> have any respect for those rules, let alone the right to lecture <em>you</em> on them?”</p>
<p>His son rushes to explain himself. “I know, but we, Mother and Leia and I, we were what ended up pushing you to the Dark Side.”</p>
<p>“No, son,” Anakin denies firmly, shaking his head. “It was my own arrogance that did that - thinking that I possessed some undiscovered power that could change fate. You, your sister, and your mother were the best things in my life - blessings. And it was that love that brought me back in the end.”</p>
<p>Luke softens, looking at him earnestly. “But Ben and Master Yoda -”</p>
<p>“If <em>either</em> of those hypocrites ever try to tell you otherwise, they’re liars,” Anakin scoffs vehemently. “Obi-Wan has had <em>plenty</em> of attachments, believe me - to me, to you, to your mother. He even fell in love, at one point…”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“A story for another time,” Anakin says hurriedly, continuing despite Luke’s disappointed look. “And Yoda, it seems, has yet to accept the fact that the old Jedi Order is dead and gone. People aren’t meant to be emotionless, and, despite what he expects from you, Jedi are just people.”</p>
<p>The tension eases from his son as he processes his reassurances. Luke looks unbelievably relieved, sighing and running a hand through his blonde hair. Anakin smiles at him, affection traveling across their bond. </p>
<p>“I have to admit, I’m still disappointed that you didn’t at least tell me about your new student,” Anakin continues. “Do you even know the shock you gave me when I first felt his presence in the Force? Obi-Wan had to talk me down; I thought you’d been hiding a grandchild from me.”</p>
<p>Luke laughs, startled. “I wasn’t sure that I’d be able to train him until recently, so I never brought it up. Sorry, Grandpa.”</p>
<p>Anakin shudders, visibly disturbed. When did he get so kriffing old?</p>
<p>“Besides,” Luke continues, “Grogu is Din’s son, so I would have had to tell you about him too. He’s why we were on Naboo, actually; we got a tip that some bounty hunters with a puck for him were hiding out there.”</p>
<p>Ah - that would explain the Mandalorian’s comment. </p>
<p>“Din?” he asks, confused. </p>
<p>“My partner,” Luke explains. “His name is Din Djarin, he’s a Mandalorian. We met when the child called to me. They’d been traveling the galaxy, trying to find a Jedi to train Grogu. Din was a little wary at first; he wanted to make sure that I was well-intentioned before we started training together. You should meet him, Father, he cares so much for the child.”</p>
<p>Luke looks dreamy-eyed, his face incredibly soft. His gaze is distant - seeing what’s in his mind's-eye, not what’s in front of him. Anakin examines him carefully. </p>
<p>Yep - he’s got it bad for this Mandalorian. </p>
<p>“How long have you been together?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been traveling with them for about five months now. I started training Grogu about four months ago, and Din and I started dating just a bit after that.”</p>
<p>“And he’s been treating you right?” Anakin pries.</p>
<p>His son rolls his eyes fondly. “He’s been nothing less than a perfect gentleman,” he says dryly. </p>
<p>“I’m serious. Men are disgusting and stupid, Luke - especially in relationships. I know, I was one.”</p>
<p>“I’m a man too!” he says indignantly. </p>
<p>“You’re an angel,” Anakin corrects, his tone serious. He hopes that his son knows how much better he is than almost everybody else in this galaxy. He’s about to tell him when the sound of heavy footsteps carries down the corridor. </p>
<p>“Behave,” Luke says quickly, giving him a stern look. Shortly after, the Mandalorian emerges, still wearing his beskar armor, sans the helmet. He’s taller this close up, though he’s still not Anakin’s height. He’s older than Luke, maybe by ten or so years, his face stubbly and weathered. Dark hair curls over his dark eyes. In his arms, he gently carries Luke’s tiny padawan, Grogu. The Force-blind man doesn’t notice anyone else but Luke in the room, but the baby coos at him, blinking at the blue glow. Curious tendrils of the Force prod at him cautiously. </p>
<p>Anakin laughs quietly at the idea that he thought this child could have ever been Luke’s; he’s tiny, green, and floppy-eared, clearly of Yoda’s species. If Anakin would have glimpsed him in the meadow, his meltdown could have been avoided instantly. </p>
<p>“Did you say something?” Djarin asks Luke, setting the baby down. “I thought I heard your voice.”</p>
<p> Grogu toddles over to where Anakin sits, his black eyes wide and his arms waving up at him. He waves back, an amused smile gracing his lips. The kid is pretty kriffing cute. </p>
<p>His son hesitates to answer, looking at him and Grogu briefly. “This is gonna sound really weird.”</p>
<p>To Anakin’s amusement, the Mandalorian just instantly deflates, already looking resigned. He feels slightly sympathetic; it must be hard to constantly have to accept the unbelievable, never really understanding what’s happening. </p>
<p>Luke seems to agree, smiling at him reassuringly. He speaks very gently, as if trying not to spook him. “Do you remember how I mentioned that I can still communicate with the Jedi of the past?”</p>
<p>Djarin nods warily. </p>
<p>“I can do that because Jedi are able to project themselves through the Force,” he continues slowly, “even those who have passed on.”</p>
<p>The Mandalorian blinks, rubbing a gloved hand over his face and heaving a sigh. </p>
<p>“You should tell him that I’m here to steal the child,” Anakin suggests. “See how he reacts.” He’s quite enamored with Grogu, who sits cooing at his feet. The child giggles at him, baring small, pearly teeth - a much more welcome reception than Luke, who shoots him a quick glare. </p>
<p>It’s enough of a reaction to get Djarin’s attention. He takes in his partner, glaring at nothing, and then his child, laughing at nothing, and then he stares right at the space where Anakin sits. The difference between the looks that Grogu and Luke give him and Djarin’s gaze is noticeable; Djarin isn’t really looking <em>at</em> him, he’s more-so looking <em>past</em> him. </p>
<p>“Is someone here?” he asks cautiously, his dark eyes flitting back to Luke. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Anakin answers, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Luke answers, in a much more polite tone. “My father, actually.”</p>
<p>Djarin stiffens, looking uncomfortable. Anakin momentarily feels shame, suddenly wondering if Luke told him about Darth Vader. If Djarin is unsettled by his continued presence in Luke’s life, he supposes that he can at least respect that the man is protective over his son; although Anakin would never harm his son now, there was a time in his life when he did.</p>
<p>Luke looks at him with concern and empathy that he doesn’t deserve, feeling his shame and regret pang over their bond. He floods their connection with love, the warmth of it washing over Anakin, like the sun coming from behind a cloud. </p>
<p>“Can he see me?” Din asks stiffly. It strikes Anakin at the same time that it strikes Luke; the Mandalorian must be uncomfortable having his face revealed to a stranger. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Luke gasps. “Din, I’m so sorry, I should’ve warned you before you came in. I didn’t think about it.”</p>
<p>Djarin looks into Luke’s face and relaxes by a miniscule amount, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. “Well, I guess the Creed only forbids <em>living</em> beings from seeing my face…”</p>
<p>Luke laughs, that same contented laugh that he emitted in the meadow. His eyes shine with mirth. </p>
<p>“Why are you allowed to see his face?” Anakin asks. “And the little one?”</p>
<p>“We’re a part of his clan,” Luke answers, his boyfriend stiffening again as he watches him seemingly talk to thin air. “Grogu’s his child, and I’m helping raise him now.”</p>
<p>Anakin hums in understanding. Looking down, he smirks at the kid, who’s still staring up at him with wonder. Partly to entertain the child and partly to freak out the Mandalorian, he grabs a handful of small gears from the toolbox that Luke was using before, willing them to fly around the child in circles and making small designs in midair. </p>
<p>It works. The child laughs in delight, hopping up and down, trying to grab at one. Djarin looks vaguely disturbed. Luke rolls his eyes fondly. </p>
<p>“Show off.”</p>
<p>Anakin laughs, not denying it. He never was as modest as Obi-Wan would have hoped. He looks over at the tense Mandalorian, not bothering to hide his smugness. “Tell your boyfriend I’ll be watching him, so he better be on his best behavior.”</p>
<p>Luke doesn’t miss a beat, looking at Djarin with a sweet, affectionate smile. “My father says that he’s very pleased to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>Djarin’s brows furrow. “You as well,” he says awkwardly. Luke takes one of his gloved hands in his own, squeezing reassuringly. </p>
<p>Anakin scans over him with scrutinizing eyes. He seems to be a good father and he’s been respectful to Luke throughout this, despite being completely out of his depth. Begrudgingly, Anakin supposes that if <em>someone</em> has to be with his son, there are worse people than Din Djarin. </p>
<p>(Like Han Solo, for instance. If his daughter wasn’t so strong-willed, he would break that up right away.)</p>
<p>He stands, returning the gears to the tool box with a wave of his hand. The child emits a disappointed yelp, looking up at him with accusatory eyes.</p>
<p>“Until next time, Grogu,” Anakin says kindly. He turns to his son, who watches him speak to the child with a small smile on his face. He places a hand on his shoulder, looking upon him warmly. “I must go now, son. I’ll be back to visit soon. Try to make sure that you're decent when I arrive.”</p>
<p>Luke chuckles, smiling. “I’ll see you soon, Father. Give Ben my regards. May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>Anakin nods and takes a moment to step right by the Mandalorian before he goes, looking closely at him. It’s amazing how, despite their close proximity, he has no clue that he’s nearby. “Goodbye, Din Djarin.” <em>Take good care of my son.</em> </p>
<p>He takes one last look at the trio before melting back into the Force. Truly, as wary as he is of this new development, he’s happy that his son has found his place in life. He drifts away, content with the knowledge that he and Luke are only a moment apart. </p>
<p>And Maker, he already feels himself growing excited by the prospect of telling Obi-Wan all about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is a bit different than my last fic, with a lot of the focus being placed on Anakin. Still, I hope you enjoyed. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. Any feedback is highly appreciated! I'm also open to taking requests at my tumblr, if you're interested and would like to read more. </p>
<p>Tumblr: silentlysecretlyscreaming</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silentlysecretlyscreaming</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>